A Sister's Revenge
by Rhetorical Girl
Summary: Vriska is still bitter from being stabbed through the heart by the lawful legislacerator. When she learns that Terezi has allegedly given up on her status as Redglare altogether; preferring a carefree life of silly rping with the Pouncellor, she knows something must be done. She is willing to do everything and anything to claim her Scourge Sister as her own once more.
1. The Pirate's Beckoning

So I decided to take a long break from my current LoZ fanfic, seeing as I've become obsessed with homestuck. The following is a great example as to how severe my love of it as become. This was executed via PM's on a website called TrollPlay Forums, in which people post logs of RP's they did with random fans. However I personally messaged on exceptionally excellent Vriska; who goes by the name of apocalypseGambit. ?action=profile&uid=2631 That's a link to her profile, go check out the site if you're a big homestucker. So the writing below consists of our combined efforts, and hopefully will read as a fluid story without much alteration to the formatting.

Vriska's jealous, and she tells Fussyfangs as much, except she doesn't say she's jealous (her matesprit-moirail-flushcrush-girl who hates her and not in the good way). She says she's annoyed. That her sister's a dirty lying hypocrite, to say she'll never role-play again and then perigrees later be playing in the autistic catgirl's stupid stupid dumb dumb games. Fussyfangs doesn't try to point out the difference, that the pouncellor's games are harmless fun, because Vriska's in no mood to hear it. She only wants to complain to someone who'll listen no matter how many times she gets her heart ripped out and stomped on.  
_It Sounds Like You Care About Her Quite A Bit__  
__N8nsense! The 8itch nearly kill8d me! I d8n't care one 88t!__  
__That Is Exactly What I Have Gathered From The Proliferation Of Eights In Your Text__  
__St8pid f8cking lousy dum8 t8ping qu8rk!__  
__I Understand__  
__All Too Well__  
__What It Feels Like To Be Hurt By One Of Your Friends__  
__She was neeeeeeeeever my friend! And I'm typing real slowly so you'll understand.__  
__Ellipses__  
__...__  
__She was never my friend, 8ut once she was my sister.__  
_  
(-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowCalibrator [GC] -)

Just as Terezi was about to close the mysterious case of the missing scalemate, her crimson glasses suddenly lit up with a familiar blueberry color. It been ages since her nose had been graced with the sickeningly sweet smell of Vriska's deceitful text, and frankly she wasn't sure to be elated or irritated. Settling for an unstable mixture of both emotions she sighed and held up a hand, signaling for a pause, or "paws" as her newfound rping companion would like to say.  
"Sorry Pouncellor, just one moment." The mighty legislacerator lowered the noose gripped between her fingers and flashed the cat girl a toothy grin. "This will only take a few seconds." She assured her, and reluctantly slid off her majestic dragon hood.

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H WH4T 4 PL34S4NT SURPR1S3. 4ND BY PL34S4NT 1 M34N TOT4LLY D1SRUPT1V3. PL34S3 G3T YOUR SP1D3RY R34CH3S 4W4Y FROM OUR COURT OF JUST1C3 :[  
AG: Make me, Redgl8re!

It's a simple statement, nothing more. It should be more. Vriska needs to express just how she feels to this goddamn backstabbing bitch who used to be a sister, but she thinks that's impossible right about now. She drafts and deletes messages instantaneously, snarls and growls and abuses the eight key relentlessly. She's too preoccupied to realise that her fingers are naturally gravitating there, but it doesn't matter. Because in the end, those three words are all she manages to say.

Terezi smirked at the short message. She expected her former sister to go on a lengthy tangent about her superiority, or at least assault her with several messages riddled with unnecessary number 8's. However in three simple words, she noted that Vriska still managed to misuse it. Perhaps she was distressed, or perhaps she was simply trying to intimidate her.

GC: 4R3 YOU R34LLY GO1NG TO CONT1NU3 C4LL1NG M3 TH4T?

Terezi paused a moment, deliberating upon intentionally provoking Vriska or not. She decided the explosion of delicious cerulean text sure to follow would be worth it.

GC: SORRY BUT NOW4D4YS TH3R3S ONLY ON3 TROLL 1 WOULD B3 R3DGL4RE FOR. 4ND 1TS NOT YOU :]

Anger explodes in her head, and she'd call it seeing red if it wasn't so white-hot and burning. How dare she. After all they've been through, the girl she used to call sister just abandons her like that? Throws it in her face? Oh, no, that's not a thing Vriska can allow to happen. She doesn't share. Especially not with autistic catgirls whose minds are as weak as their personalities...  
AG: You'll 8lways 8e m8ne, Redglare.  
Nothing more needs to be said, not to her, anyway, the lying backstabbing bitch of a fucked up fakey fake legislacerator. Justice isn't a part of Vriska's life. She's a pirate queen- or she will be, once she's good enough to truly live up to her revered ancestor's legacy. For now, though, ah, for now-  
Give h8r 8ack!  
:33 *the pouncellor strokes her canesword thoughtfurlly befur replying*  
:33 how can i *she says*  
:33 if she was nefur yours to begin with?  
She's in no mood for stupid stupid dumb dumb childish games, and the anger in her mind strikes with too-great a force, and the fucking pouncellor who stole her sister crumples to the floor with a wail.

She had hoped to remain aloof, even somewhat teasing towards the arachnid girl; it was the only way of dealing with her dramatic escapades. But this was too much. The fire that Vriska had been trying to stoke between them finally sparked as her companion was thrown to the wall. This is exactly what she had hoped to avoid; another never-ending, back and forth dual of one-upping each other. She didn't want to be sucked into the pirate's game; it was unjust and unnecessary. Yet a small part of the Libra felt a twinge of sick excitement as Vriska claimed that she was "hers." The same thrill of adrenaline coursed through her teal veins that she felt as Redglare. However, the surge was short-lived, as the cat girl wailed in agony. Terezi dashed over to Nepeta, gingerly lifting her to a sitting position.

"Oh fuck..."


	2. The Legislacerator's Decision

Here's the next part of what is probably my favorite RP of all time. It's still being told through the back and forth messages I exchanged with aG (as clarification, I was Terezi, and aG was Vriska and Nepeta)

What had started out as an ordinary day of roleplaying was quickly morphing into a much darker, _fatal_ game. Something that was immediately acknowledged the moment an innocent soul was brought to the floor, yowling in agony.

GC: WH4T 1N GOGS N4M3 1S WRONG W1TH YOU?  
AG: N8thing that h8sn't always 8een, darling.

She's not particularly paying attention to the eight-speckled text she's sending to the tealblood, instead focused on the blue mark that's appeared on the catgirl's forehead marking USB as a creature in Vriska's thrall.  
_Come on, kitt8n, I don't m8an to 8e hurtful 8ut if oliv8's the n8w 8lue, well th8n 8leeding's th8 new 8reathing, and d8n't you th8nk I will?__  
_She doesn't care that her fingers gravitate to the key of the best number more and more often as her agitation builds and she forgets to type slowly enough to be sure she's only replacing what she should. She doesn't care that the catgirl's eyes are wide and blank, or that her backstabbing bitch of a playmate couldn't possibly taste the blue mark covered by that dumb as fuck hat.  
All Vriska cares about right now is hurting Terezi as much as she's hurt her in their fucked up constant cycle of revenge.

Terezi gently brushed the catgirl's ruffled hair away to examine her face. She leaned forward to carefully check for any serious injuries, sniffing for the scent of olive blood. The flickering fire suddenly grew again as the sharp tang assaulted her senses. "Nepeta!" She attempted to get the girl's attention, but her eyes looked hundreds of miles away, drifting off in her own world.

GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK D1D SH3 3V3R DO TO YOU? 4R3 YOU JUST M4K1NG 4 S1CK L1TTL3 HOBBY OF TORM3NT1NG 4NYON3 WHO D4R3S 3NG4G3 1N 4NYTH1NG R3MOTL3Y CLOS3 TO FL4RP1NG?  
AG: No. And as f8r wh8t she did, I sho8ld think th8t would 8e o8vio8s...  
AG: Redglare.  
AG: :::;D\

She still wasn't really paying attention to her wayward fingers as she continued that twisted monologue to the pouncellor who'd stolen her once upon a time sister away. The catgirl whined out soft little pained noises as Vriska wrenched things around in her mind to see what would happen. A pretty little doll, all for her to play with. And play she would.

AG: If you w8nt me t8 st8p, well then.  
AG: C8me get me, daaaaaaaarl8ng.

The catgirl wailed again and collapsed, as if all of her strings had been cut at once. She lay at Terezi's side and did not move.  
Might never move again.

Terezi slammed her glasses onto the ground, her head had begun to spin from the overpowering stench of blue. She listened to Nepeta's cries of agony, feeling her tiny body twitch helplessly. As she suddenly went limp Terezi felt her heart freeze in fear. The anxiety of losing her friend twisted into what could only be described as blind rage. Not the sort of blind she was accustomed to; it was an overwhelming torrent of emotion. Now the main priority was to make Vriska share in the feeling, to throw more wood to the inferno. Moving confidently, she lifted Nepeta's body a few inches off the ground. Positive that Vriska was watching them, either with her powers, or even nestled away in some nearby tree like the spider she was, Terezi did what she believed was necessary. In the most intimate way she could muster at the moment, she leaned down to kiss the cat girl slowly. Whether it was a kiss of life, or of something more flushed, would be left to Vriska's interpretation.

And surprisingly enough, Nepeta kissed back, her little tongue licking kittenishly at the entrance to that mawful of broken glass and her own cute fangs biting down hard to coax free little rivulets of bitter teal blood. The Scorpio's mark on her forehead blazed brighter than ever before as the enthralled catgirl's claws raked neat lines down Terezi's back, her body moving jerkily as if it was not hers to command.  
Vriska, curled neatly into a ball in her own hivestem with her husktop abandoned in favour of pressing both hands to her head, laughed. It was a dark, humourless sound, and combined with her too-feral grin of knives, one of the last sensations so many poor pathetic victims had ever beheld.

Terezi flinched as Nepeta's pointed fangs dug carefully into her. Before she could pull away, finely sharpened claws pressed upon her spine. She felt herself involuntarily arch her back as it was marked by several straight lines. The way the Leo was maneuvering the kiss felt painfully familiar, yet totally foreign in such circumstances. Afraid of wrenching away and damaging her battered body further, she cautiously withdrew her head, attempting to abscond from the lion's mouth. Though the olive-blood was moving with some sort of finesse, every few moments her body seemed to seize up for a second, as if she was not moving of her own volition. Terezi's eyes suddenly opened in shock as the pieces of the puzzle finally came together. She cursed herself for not acknowledging Vriska's direct hand sooner. The scales were no longer waited in the Libra's favor. What she had imagined as a precariously balanced battle suddenly revealed its true nature. Now Vriska was sitting on one end, weighing it down like some sort of bloated spider, smirking up at her, as she helplessly dangled high in the air like a freshly hatched dragon. Desperate to regain her position on the scale, she reached forward to grab her previously discarded glasses.  
"What's the muuuuuuuurrter?" the sweet voice of the oliveblooded girl asked, her eyes wide with half-feigned innocence as she stared beatifically at her playmate. "Don't you want to plaaaaaaaay with me?" Her tealstained mouth curled into a sad-looking pout. "You started it, you know." A soft giggle, darker than anything that Nepeta had ever said of her own volition. "Reeeeeeedglaaaaaaaare."  
Crisis reached.  
Back at her hive, Vriska had finally given in as the temptation of maniacal laughter proved too much to withstand, even for a girl like her. The remote look of horror on the hypocritical face had been simply priceless. Terezi, it seemed, had underestimated her yet again...

GC: L3T H3R GO VR1SK4  
GC:L3T H3R GO  
GC:R1GHT  
GC:FUCK1NG  
GC: NOW

She knew that such demands would never be fulfilled, yet it was instinct to respond this way. She hated how easily Vriska's arachnid-like fangs sunk under her skin, how easily they pierced her fragile shell. She should've been able to resist the temptation, and contain her anger. With anyone else, she could've easily angered them with her erratic actions. Yet it was too late. The dragon had been lured into the trap, and now poisonous venom was coursing through her. The possessed girl in her arms, one who she had shared a true camaraderie with, had become nothing more than a bargaining chip between the two sisters. All she wanted to do was swing down the gavel and end this vicious case, but of course that would never happen. As an aspiring legislacerator, she craved this sort of high stakes crusade. The light-hearted roleplaying she had participated in was amusing, and often set her at ease. Yet it could not compare to what she had with the pirate.  
As Nepeta rasped Terezi's former title, she gently placed one hand over the cat's lips, hoping to silence her for a moment.

GC: WHY DONT YOU COM3 DOWN H3R3 1NST34D? 1M SUR3 1T WOULD B3 MOR3 FUN. 1F NOT TH3N 1 SUPPOS3 1LL JUST F1LL P41LS W1TH H3R. ;]  
"T-Terezi?" Nepeta whimpered, her eyes showing only a wild sort of animalistic panic, and of course Vriska was whispering everything her backstabbing bitch of a sisterhood as real as fairies said into her weak pathetic little mind. "N-no, no, please..." Her fangs sank into the palm of her playmate's hand as her body began to thrash wildly in a feckless attempt to free herself from two wholly different grips.  
AG: Yo8 go ah8ad and do that, d8rling.  
She doesn't say go on, go ahead and 8r8k your little friend more than I ever could. She doesn't say like it matters, I'll feel everything anyway. She especially doesn't say a very creative string of expletives in several different languages, some even understandable, ending with a scream that would have shattered whatever glass was left in her forlorn hive. No. Vriska doesn't say any of that. All she does is laugh, and play the malevolent puppetmaster in her newest iron plan.

Terezi let out several hushed curses as Nepeta's fangs met her flesh again. Unable to restrain her friend any longer, she reluctantly wrenched her hand back, watching Nepeta carefully. Her body convulsed terribly, and her wide eyes fluctuated between primal fear and sadistic pleasure. Left with few options, she withdrew her dragon cane. Moving slowly, she approached the possessed feline once more, formulating a way to neutralize the threat. Deciding against using the weapon for anything more than self defense, she firmly took ahold of Nepeta's wrists, holding them behind her back. As Terezi struggled to restrain her, she realized the scale was still tipping further and further against her favor.  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU VR1SK4? R3DGL4R3 1S H3R3 YOU S1CK B1TCH!


	3. The Scourge Sets Sail

(part 3! The formatting is very inconsistent due to copy and pasting from the website, but I hope it's still readable!)

The distance was nothing, just a few hundred miles, and a girl with a score to settle and something akin to flight was landing at the entrance to her former sister's hivestem soon enough. Never soon enough. She laughed her sickly hollow laugh and let herself in, grandiose costume sweeping behind her. "Hello, dear Redglare," she purred (snarled, rather), her sign blazing on two of the three minds in this block. "You started without me? How veeeeeeeery disappointing."  
And indeed, Nepeta helplessly arched up into her captor's restraining body, a soft series of pained mewls escaping her bloody lips as Vriska- Mindfang, rather- incited her to desire.

Terezi felt her hands loosen their grip upon Nepeta as soon as her mewling began. It was subconscious really; a sound she heard that signalled for her to stop if she accidentally became to rough when they RPed. Now she wrapped her arms firmly around the girl, using just enough strength to keep her restrained, and avoid dappling her frail body with anymore green bruises. "I agreed to what you wanted...now let her go." Terezi spoke calmly, just barely resisting the urge to leap forward and pin down Vriska. The blue scorpio signs radiated a more powerful scent similar to heer text, and smacking the manipulator in the face seemed like an enjoyable way to make them disappear. However this of course was not the best plan of action, so Terezi simply settled for fantasizing about the idea.

"As you wish, daaaaaaaarling," Vriska smirked, her eye alight with primal triumph. She'd won this little teeny bonus round, gotten what she wanted a start to what she really wanted not that she'd ever admit it to herself or anyone else (not that she needed to because they all knew her far better than she thought).  
A final wrench in the weaky weak catgirl's pathetic mind, and the blue marking on her forehead faded to almost nothing as her eyes snapped into focus and she clung to Terezi with a wail. "You'll still be able to taste me on her, of coooooooourse... Just a little precaution to make sure your dearly beloved here doesn't interfeeeeeeeere."

Terezi sighed and gently cradled the whimpering kit against her. "Calm down, it's over." She whispered, sounding uncharacteristically affectionate. Lifting the poor creature, she set Nepeta a safe distance away from Vriska. "Just stay put alright?" Terezi advised, though the fatigued look coming over the catgirl's features lead her to believe such guidance was unnecessary. Before turning to deal with her adversary again, she slipped off the "adowable" blue hat, and gave Nepeta a single, chaste kiss upon her forehead. Terezi's main intention was to make sure she was free from Vriska's web of command, but also hoped that perhaps this would calm the shaking troll as well. Letting out another pained sigh, she stood to face "Mindfang" once more. The energy that had begun building within suddenly exploded in a flurry of sociopathic intentions. Too long had her true nature been stifled by the innocent games she had partaken in. The urge for more morbid scenarios had been quietly lurking within the legislacerator, waiting for the perfect moment to rear its head. "Heheheheheheh...oh Mindfang...there will be no interference." She cackled, tilting her head tentatively. "However, what about you? It's so cute that you still use your psychic powers to manipulate people." She gave the pirate her best smirk, "Still haven't learned to use rhetoric yet?"

Vriska would have been incensed by these words, and indeed she is but it doesn't matter because that part of her that's shrieking killkillkill and lusting after the bitter teal blood that would spill forth from a torn-out throw is buried deep inside of her. She's slipped neatly into her ancestor's character, and is determined to play her role for all it's worth. There might not be another chance, later. If she waits. "Dear Redglare, I mastered the art of wordplay long ago," the pirate queen yawns, slinking closer to her foe. "And I see no reason not to use my blood-given gifts, with minds as malleable as hers! Ahahahaha, what's the matter, Redglare? Did you actually- I shudder to think it- care for her?" Mindfang waves a dismissive hand at the catslave's curled body. "Amusing. No more.

Terezi flashed her rows of pointed teeth in response. "That is no business of yours. It should not concern such a famed scourge as yourself." She took several quick steps towards Vriska, leaning in close so that their faces were mere inches apart. At this proximity, she could perfectly conjure an image of the expression her former sister was making at the moment. "I would go as far to say that you Mindfang, the most wanted pirate in Alternia, have been stricken with the most acute envy."

"And yet your saying so only makes me wonder all the more, darling. I'd have to have a little ceremony if you were to finally land a matesprit! 'Twould be delightful, and here you are rudely robbing me of the chance to have such a wonderful little party." The pirate queen griiiiiiiins, leaning forward just the slightest bit more so her breath washes hot over her pursuer's face. "Envy, dearest Neophyte?" Her arms are around Redglare before she can blink sightless eyes, fastening the would-be legislacerator's hands behind her back with cuffs stolen away once upon a time. "Hilariously wrong. You, dear, are mine- and mine alone."

Terezi immediately seized up as Vriska's arms enveloped her; a sensation she hadn't experienced in what felt like sweeps. Her initial reaction was to jerk away, but the metallic ringlets bound to her wrists halted that process. Growling in dissatisfaction, she remained still, waiting for the scourge to release her.  
"What a convoluted notion. How could I ever belong to you?" Though as the question left her lips, she realized that perhaps it did hold some truth. The time they had spent in each other's company could never be erased; there would always be a chain, binding them to one another. Though she despised the idea that the cerulean blood saw herself as the key master.

She blinked her eye in feigned innocence, a sharklike grin as she pressed her mouth up against the would-be legislacerator's soft throat. "How could you hope not to?" the Marquise murmured in reply, and indeed the unlikely all too likely pair was point together by some ineffable chain. The legislacerator who needed one big case to achieve the rank she desired, and the pirate queen who'd neatly filled that role but yet was not about to die. A malevolent mental puppetmaster and the girl whose mind had always been her own. Two halves of a whole. Together once more. At last.

Terezi felt her knees tremble as the pirate queen moved even closer, brushing along her sensitive skin with her lips. "You are not my master." She had meant it to come out as a firm retort, but her body betrayed her; whispering the words instead. Perhaps the infinite vendetta roiling between the two linked back hundreds of sweeps; when FLARPing was not a game to pass the time, but rather reality. The Libra had always desired not only to become a top legislacerator, but to clean their tarnished past. It had always been beyond Terezi's understanding how Neophyte had the whole courtblock turned against her...yet now she finally understood. Vriska or Mindfang..the cerulean pirate undeniably pulled her in. Her appeal was impossible to resist, even in the throes of a trial. Especially now, with her handcuffed and restrained.

Too many perigrees had been lost to the shore, stalking the courtblocks and making black advances that might have been considered unsuccessful if it wasn't for the fact that Mindfang never failed at anything, ever. A pirate queen could not afford to show any weakness, or even be weak at all. And so she always succeeded, in the end, spending lives and ammunition like grains of sand, but always building up her reputation nonetheless. There were none who dared cross her. None, except this would-be officer of justice... Who was now pressed up against a wall, restrained with her own handcuffs as the Marquise took eight quick steps forward and jerked her head up to slam their lips together. "Really? Prove it, then... if you can."


	4. The Dual Begins

Sorry for the delay! Got caught up in finals for school. But now it is summer and I am somewhat free :D And I apologize in advance for any spelling errors because I did not proof-read this incredibly thoroughly _

The kiss could not be compared to any sort of fairy tale act of courtship, nothing like the sort of gentle pecks that perhaps more flushed ancestors would exchange. No, it was an explosion of smoldering, obsidian emotions. It was anything but loving, yet overflowing with passion; or at least the arachnid's twisted way of expressing herself. Despite her previous claim, Redglare pressed as close to her captor as physically possible. "I will prove it." She hissed into Vriska's ear, following up by nipping her with several sharp teeth.

Indeed, it could hardly be called a kiss at all, merely a way of letting the built-up onslaught of pitch have some sort of outlet at last. She dipped her head slightly, hmming at the sharp sting of the bite, and sank her own sharp teeth into the wellspring of bitter teal just below the surface of her toy's soft neck. These sort of impromptu liaisons were nothing new to the Marquise, whose failure of a kismesis had once told her _that the wwhole wworld can claim a rough, gritty pailin' wwith you, darlin'_, _or at least three fingers in your nook and a failed kissin' attempt_. She regarded him with a sort of amused contempt, these days, nothing at all like the black fires which sparked within her breast as she slid a hand up one of the helpfully placed slits in Redglare's costume.

Terezi let out a low hum of satisfaction as teeth pierced her skin, imagining the deep bruise it would leave. She supposed, that if she absolutely had to bear Mindfang's mark,she would much rather be covered in "lovebites" than the glowing blue symbol. As the pirate's wandering hands found the openings in her outfit, her breath hitched in anticipation. "Funny how the nefarious criminal is the one harnessing the righteous messenger." she muttered softly.

If this was anyone else, Mindfang might have been tempted to murmur something along the lines of how she loved the smell of brutal irony in the morning... "And here I thought it was more a testament to our respective skills," she hissed instead, slipping a hand up to brush teasingly over the covering to the Neophyte's most private areas. Vriska, in the back of her mind, waited with hitched breath for Terezi to protest this, to kick her away, to do something... If her former sister didn't like it. No. She didn't care what Terezi liked, this was all about her.

Terezi flinched and felt her face flush a dark teal color. "Fuck you..Serket." She groaned, breaking character for a moment. Her mind screamed at her to thrash about, to physically rebel in a way that Vriska would not relish. Yet she remained in the same position, perfectly situated in the arachnid's grip. She wanted to shatter the iron enclosing her wrists, and shove the pirate onto the ground, show her EXACTLY who cuffed who. But the continued assault upon her body only served to sap her resolve, clouding the legislacerator's decisive mind with hesitation.

She slapped the girl, then, at the same time she tore through those restrictive undergarments and slid one finger roughly up into the would-be legislacerator's nook. "That's what we're doing, darling, but to try not to scream the wrong name." The Marquise could practically feel her pursuer's resistance fading, her will to fight crumbling with every stroke of talented fingers. It was a beautiful thing.

Terezi stifled a whimper as her flesh burned from the slap. Yet the pain lasted only a split second, and transformed into something deeper, something a darker part of her craved. However, while her mind was still partially functional, she refused to give into any sort of sadomasochistic desires. The Neophyte squirmed under The Marquise's touch, halfheartedly trying to resist the sharp jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. "H-heh..and what would that be? I can't tell if you'd rather have me screaming your roleplaying name, or your real one...because it seems to me...that Vriska Serket would certainly have a penchant for her name being moaned."

She growled, sliding another finger up into that warm, wet heat and pressing her cold nose into Terezi's cheek. "Ugh!" Vriska snarled, breaking character momentarily in a fit of confused desire. "Gooooooood, 'Rezi, why do you always have to make things so haaaaaaaard? Do whatever, see if I care!" She flicked the girl's little pleasure nub with one sharp claw, determined to exact her revenge in the most painful way possible (to hurt the other girl, hold her backstabbing bitch of a sister up against the wall and have her way with her, and there was absolutely no way she wanted the tables to be turned, for she didn't, not in the least). Not for the first time, Vriska thought how much easier it would be if she could ever believe half the things she tried to convince herself of...

Terezi sucked in a sharp breath as claws stroked over the most sensitive areas. She felt her knees buckle, unable to remain standing under the assault of ecstasy. Barely able to hold in a moan, she let out an animalistic growl. "P-perhaps we could arrange a proposal to even the playing field..." Though she secretly was enjoying the dominating pirate, she refused to let her former sister remain victorious...and making shady deals always seemed to be the most productive.

"I'm listening," the pirate queen growled back, and Vriska didn't know which part of her mind was controlling this, anymore. The one that she could swear lived hundreds of sweeps ago and had taken this girl-woman's life, had spent perigrees with black advances and helpful little presents of dead bodies... Or the one who'd had a sister, loved her sister in their strange twisted way, and nearly died because of that sister, stabbed through the back by the only person she'd ever trusted to watch it.

Terezi angled her head forward, using her sharpened sense of touch to guide her. "I simply...don't think there is much parity if one of us is bound so severely." She murmured, straining against the handcuffs to make the chains rattle as a reminder. Moving slowly, she allowed the persona of her ancestor to manifest. "Now dear Mindfang, you are aware that I am quite the connoisseur of legal proceedings." She began her oration by establishing that Redglare was indeed present in this little roleplay. "Thus, being an ambitious, aspiring legislacerator...it must be within my very nature to always seek equity." She paused her proposal for a moment as her mouth finally located the waistband of Vriska's costume. Without giving the queen time to react, she used her canines to grip the fabric, pulling it down skillfully. With a hushed snicker at her small success, she teasingly kissed the skin along Vriska's inner thigh.

Regaining confidence in where she stood, Mindfang simply smirked and began rubbing inconsistent circles on that little nub which made the aspirant's body twitch in such lovely little ways. Her breath hitching slightly in her throat, she purred, "I myself have been quite the connoisseur from time to time, dear Neophyte. The bits of your misguided justice that don't involve parity especially intrigue me, for-" a low, amused chuckle that's somehow darker than anything she's said- "as a queen of the seas, I deal in very one-sided trades, and fairness..." She tangled one hand in Redglare's hair, eye glittering as she dragged a claw down one of the sensitive horns. "Well, let's say it can be taken as weakness and leave it at that!"

Redglare felt her will shatter as the most intimate part of her being was so deliciously, and roughly attended to. "NN..V-Vriska~" She moaned, her mind temporarily wiped of the qualifiers she had lined up to support her proposal. It took several long moments and many ragged breaths before she could struggle back into Redglare's mindset to properly respond. "Th-then I presume that if this little encounter does not abide by any constitution of law..." She had to pause once more as her body shivered under the sea marauder's adept maneuvers. "That I am not expected to deny my own hedonistic inclinations..."

God damn it, Redglare, Vriska is trying to stay in character over here, thank you very much! Then again, you're not doing much better. Sadly, her mental shout of annoyance apparently completely failed to transmit over to her partner's mind. "Why, darling, you know I'd never ask such a thing of you," Mindfang smirked, circling the base of one sharp horn with that torturous claw of hers and deciding that she really did want to find out just what these hedonistic inclinations might be.

Redglare felt her resolution falter once more as her tormentor's nail completed yet another agonizingly slow circle around her horn. It took every last ounce of concentration to resist breaking character again. "How atypically considerate of you Mindfang." She smiled sweetly, and dug her teeth into the soft flesh of the cerulean blood's thigh, hoping to elicit some sort of response other than more sadistic teasing.

Eventually, it was inevitable that one of them would die at the hands of the other. More than likely, the would-be legislacerator would finally take her to trial, and with her mental powers, she'd have to turn the crowd against this woman in order to survive. She wasn't looking forward to the day. But this was the here and now, in which Alternia's most wanted criminal was standing over the legislacerator who'd been tasked with killing her, two fingers in the girl's nook and a hand on her horn as she let out a soft whine at the pain in such a sensitive area. "I can be quite considerate when I want to be, darling. I'd have thought you'd have learned that by now."

"I suppose that is a side of The Marquise that I have yet to see very much of then." Redglare murmured as she withdrew her head, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Then perhaps you won't mind my attempt at initiative." She chuckled quietly, and used those rows of sharp teeth once more, sliding off the pirate's extravagant undergarments in one swift motion. Determined to turn the situation in her favor, she exploited her ever-so curious tongue, teasingly tasting the pirate with quick licks.

A casual shrug as she continued to abuse that tiny nub which provoked such delicious reactions. "You wouldn't have, darling, being my kismesis and all. And I certainly don't mind anything you do with... aaaah... that exquisite tongue of yours." The Marquise's legs were growing slightly shaky, not that she'd ever admit it. Or show it to anyone, though she had a feeling the blind girl before her didn't need sight to tell just how much of an effect she was having...

The metaphysical scale between the two black lovers finally began to tilt, signalling a change in balance. The formerly helpless little dragon was at last able to bring herself closer to being equal with the spider. Feeling a tiny bit more assured of her own abilities, she paused to speak again. "Why thank you, I have always believed my tongue to be of unique talent..what with all the tasting I use it for." If she wasn't so overwhelmed by the sensations surging through her body, she would've given the pirate queen a playful wink. "Now I do believe that I shall indulge in the aforementioned hedonistic inclinations." Redglare announced, and returned to her previous ministrations, using her tongue to tauntingly pleasure her captor, probing for the most sensitive spots, yet not long enough to satisfy.

The phrase 'helpless little dragon' should never even have had reason to exist, for if there was one thing Mindfang never thought of her kismesis as, it was helpless. The girl had managed to keep up with her for this long, after all. Instead, she might have thought the phrase 'dragon who hadn't quite come into her own' if she had been more capable of coherent thought (and incidentally been able to read the legislacerator's mind). "Mm, and do you like what you're tasting now?" It would have been a perfectly calm sentence, if it wasn't for the way her breath caught in her throat and the way her words trailed off into a stuttering moan. She yanked hard on Redglare's horn, doing her best to pull the girl closer and deeper than she was already going, because damn did this ever feel good but it wasn't enough...

Redglare felt her whole body shudder as Mindfang used the firm grip on her horns to convey her desires. However, never being one to remain complacent when provoked, she did the opposite, and pulled back completely. Taking a moment to actually process the question, she paused, allowing her superior sense of taste to thoroughly analyze the pirate queen. "Well it certainly proves that I do not need sight to see just how much you are enjoying this." She replied, sounding as smug as she could manage while kneeling before The Marquise. "I would go as far to say you taste more delectable than even the most brilliant cherry red colors...I believe that I am becoming infatuated with your cerulean shade..darling."

She growled lowly, already missing that icy-hot pleasure which sent sparks of frozen lightning hurtling up her spine. Removing her own hand from Redglare's nook, she wiped off the lingering wetness on the teal-red costume before moving her hand to the other horn. "You've given me no reason not to enjoy myself, Neophyte," she grinned, voice as shaky as she felt. So, just slightly was all, and she dismissed it as a minor inconvenience as she stroked her claws along the sensitive crimson basal bands most trolls wouldn't think of touching this early in the strange proceedings. The Marquise wasn't most trolls. "And I'd have a comment here about how I must taste better than you ever could, but I do believe I've had the sense not to use my tongue for such things."

Redglare had to restrain yet another out-of-character moan as The Marquise continued her audacious proceedings. Of course she should've anticipated the pirate queen wouldn't waste time tentatively testing the waters; preferring to plunge straight in. "Well as you know, I have a habit of using my tongue in the most unexpected situations." She countered after a not so dignified gasp. "Such as this..." Given ample time to carefully pinpoint every little trinket adorning the elaborate outfit, she strained her neck, leaning forward to reach one of the innermost pockets of the extravagant ensemble. With a cackle of victory, Redglare located the key with ease, snapping it off of its thin thread with her oh so versatile teeth. Holding the small piece of metal carefully between two sinister fangs, she lowered her head, allowing it to fall into two of her outstretched fingers. With expert precision from all of the imaginary criminals she had cuffed herself (as well as the countless times she had accidentally bound herself as a child) she pushed the key into the lock, finally freeing one wrist from the metal hold. With her right hand still sporting the contraption of justice, she leapt forward finally pinning her adversary down.


	5. The Grand Finale

Ah, she should have been expecting that, though Mindfang hadn't thought the would-be legislacerator would have stumbled upon the key's location quite so fast. "Well, well, well, it seems the tables have turned," the Marauise hissed, not seeming too terribly unhappy with this sudden shift as she dug two claws into each of Redglare's horns. Not being too terribly unhappy with the new situation either- she could be gracious and let her kismesis savour the illusion of actually having some control for once before she ripped it all away.

"Indeed they have. But of course would else did you expect?" As Redglare asked the question, she realized that implied Mindfang would soon reverse the situation again, turning it into the familiar battle of one (quite literally in this situation) topping each other. Ah well, at least she could relish looming over the pirate for the moments it would last. Though she could already feel herself weakening as claws relentlessly teased her horns...it really was a pity that her kismesis knew her so painfully intimately. With knowledge of the exact areas that were most vulnerable, the spider could have her near paralyzed in bliss if she truly desired so. Graciously wanting to return the favor, she used her newly-freed hands to take hold of the pirate's own asymmetrical horns. Redglare had always been intrigued with their design, and now she was presented with the opportunity to thoroughly examine each one. She carefully ran the fingers of her right hand up the horn that ended in what felt like a crescent moon. As she reached the top, she dug her nails into the small indent that formed the half-loop, searching for the most sensitive spots.

"A bit more aggression from you perhaps, darling, if you truly wanted to dominate me this time around. Put the pirate queen in her place, dirty criminal bitch that she is, isn't that what you've been wanting? Perhaps even- dare I say it- fantasised about?" Her voice was little more than a sultry purr as she drove her kismesis' thighs apart to grind her knee upwards into Redglare's teal-wet nook. She was goading the would-be legislacerator now, prodding her to further more drastic actions, and well she knew it. The breath shuddering out of her in a reluctant moan, Mindfang tossed her head back, squirming at the feel of one of those nails just barely nicking a spot where a bit had been torn from her horn, leaving the bundle of nerves at its apex so beautifully, painfully unprotected. Luckily, she supposed, she'd always found pleasure and pain to be much the same thing.

Redglare found it dually amusing and somewhat adorable that Mindfang gave an earnest effort to fluster her like this. Well admittedly, her efforts were indeed effective, making it all the more of a rewarding challenge to remain superior. She smirked as the infamous brigand was rendered a softly moaning troll as her fingers meticulously worked around her horns. "Oh of course dear Mindfang...I have been itching to finally get my hands on your villainous body. But being able to apprehend you like this..." She flicked the newly found bundle of nerves, "Is more than I could have EVER hoped for~"

Alternia's most wanted criminal let out an undignified yowl, body involuntarily jerking as stimulation was applied to it too much, too fast. Her horns had always been the most sensitive parts of her body, nicked and nerve-laden as they were, and to have her would-be killer find that out and exploit it for all that it was worth and more... "I'm glad I could surpass your wildest dreams," the Marquise panted, her thighs slick with blue. She was blissfully unaware of the unconscious circles her claws were making up and down Redglare's own horns.

The Neophyte adjusted their position slightly to situate her own knee between the pirate's legs, pressing ever so slightly. "Heheheh...something leads me to believe you are also living out some wild fantasy as well." She remarked, feeling the wetness through her costume. Feeling more daring than ever, she decided that Mindfang's adjacent horn deserved just as much diligent attention. Using her other hand, she ever so slowly ran her nails up the horn shaped like an insect stinger. Experimenting with different sorts of stimulation, she wrapped her claws around the tip, then slowly slid back downwards, massaging the base.

"I have no idea where you would have gotten such a foolish notion," but her words didn't hold much conviction, and one might have almost thought she was only saying them to have something to say (because it was expected of her). One might also have thought that this twisted fantasy of hers involved being pinned to the ground and ravished, completely (mostly) at her would-be killer's mercy. And there was a teeny tiny possibility that one such careful observer might even have been right. Fancy that.  
Her claws only dug into Redglare's horns as she reflexively tightened her grip, shaking slightly and quickly being reduced to a moaning wreck by this dual-pronged assault. Mindfang jerked her hips insistently down into that torturous knee, certainly not doing anything so weak as whining as she realised it was just slightly out of her reach.

Redglare mentally chalked up yet another point for herself on the imaginary battle tally. But of course keeping score of this sort of ebony tango was fruitless; there never would be a winner, and she never wanted it to end. But seeing her kismesis squirming so helplessly under her hand was something she couldn't help but indulge in; who knew when such an opportunity would present itself again? "Oh darling Mindfang, I can't make sense of your unintelligible noises…if you want something please speak up." Though she sounded confident, her mind was closing to shutting down from the persistent and thorough attention given to her horns.

A scoreboard would indeed have been a pointless endeavour, if the Marquise had been trying to keep one. But she preferred not to waste her time on such nonsensical things. Leave that to the girl atop her, the beautiful dangerous girl who was driving her mad. "I think you know what I want, Redglare," and to her credit her voice remained steady throughout. "I want you to hurry up and fuck me already; isn't that in your dreams as well?"

"Only in the most lurid dreams I assure you." Redglare promised with a deceptively charming smile. "Now now, I never thought the day would come when my number one criminal would begging for such things...it would be just...illegal of me not to grant her such a request." The Libra reluctantly took one hand away from the horns that elicited such feeble moans from the notorious criminal. Taking her sweet time, she trailed her fingers downward, and painfully slowly slid one finger into the warm nook. Still determined to tease more than please, she continued to massage the other horn, and began a very leisurely rhythm.

"Indeed, for aren't all criminals granted the pleasure of a last request before their trials? Who knows, darling, mine may lay along these lines when the day finally comes." She grinned back, teeth a slash of white against the blue-flushed grey of her visage, and even her most terrifying grin is somehow rendered wobbly as Mindfang all but howls at the too-slow intrusion. The pirate queen snarled, clenching slick blue walls around the teasing digit, and redoubling her assault on the neophyte's horns. She refused to be left behind. (Vriska's panting and shaken in some deep dark corner of her mind, a tiny little place her ancestor isn't currently occupying, because god all these sensations are making it so incredibly difficult to stay in character- she can't believe they're actually doing this- but sweeps of practise make it seem like the most natural thing in the world.)

Redglare finally felt herself succumbing to the pirate, despite the fact that she was leading at the moment. She retaliated with aggression, adding another finger and quickening the pace. Though the constant onslaught of wonderful sensations had carefully worked their way into Terezi Pyrope's conscious, seeing her former sister below her as well as Mindfang. It seemed so unnatural, not something she had ever imagined herself doing with Vriska. And yet at the same time it seemed so right, like every interaction they had had up until now was building up to this. Exploring new territory, she leaned forward, kissing the blue blood slowly. Different from the first lip lock they had first exchanged, this one was just as forceful, yet more thorough and curious.

It was a strange blend of two murderous spiders who kissed the would-be legislacerator back, running her tongue slowly across teeth like broken glass and moaning out a name that might have been Redglare's as much as it might have been Terezi's. She ground her knee up forcefully into the warm teal-stained spot between the neophyte's legs, back arching up off the ground. And indeed this seemed like something preordained, something that had been fated to happen since the two girls met and promptly got into some childish scuffle. They'd matured since then, tried to kill each other more than once, played together, grown together, and through it all... No matter how much they tried to deny it, they were still sisters. But perhaps these deadly sisters could also be something a little bit more.

The draconic troll felt her breath catch as the captivating bandit beneath her let out another vocal moan. She couldn't tell which was Redglare and which was Terezi anymore. All that she knew was flooding her thinkpan with crazy ideas, and somehow she didn't seem to mind. The eternal battle suddenly seemed all too appealing, how foolish she was to avoid their intertwining fate. Deep black feelings remaining from many sweeps ago clashed with what she would never admit to be the beginnings of bright red attractions. She used the hand that had previously been caressing Mindfang's horn to cup her cheek, a rare touch of intimacy among the fiery throes of passion.

She was having more and more difficulty staying in character, when one half of her think pan wanted to rend and tear this girl limb from limb, pay her back again and break her to end this cycle of revenge. And yet she wanted to pin her to the floor, ravish her and explore every single thing she'd never tried before. Mindfang's bitter kismessitude with this delectable figurehead of justice had always been a little more red than anyone would have thought, but both women had ignored it. It was far harder to watch someone you love die than someone you absolutely hate beyond measure. "Fuck, Redglare," she murmured, dragging their heads together and 'incidentally' clashing their horns as she kissed the girl, slow and sweet and full of fangs.

Redglare gasped into the kiss as their sensitive horns collided, using every last ounce of strength simply to keep herself positioned on top. She knew that allowing such weak sounds to escape her mouth was just the invitation Mindfang needed to switch the situation once more. The careful guard that she had been keeping until now had all but disappeared. Yet in the back of her mind, she acknowledged that she no longer felt the urge to be so cautious, and willingly opened herself to the criminal. Whether or not the scales were tipped again was not a concern of hers, she simply wanted to feel the troll moaning beneath her. It had been far too long.

Mindfang might indeed have taken the opportunity to turn the tables on her kismesis if it weren't for the little depraved corner of her think pan that was enjoying this whole situation immensely just as it was, with another girl hot and heavy and half-maddened by lust pinning her down and having her way with her. Later, she'd tell that little part to shut the fuck up, but for now she was deliberately running the hook of her horn up one of Redglare's and canting her hips into that sharp-nailed hand. The would-be legislacerator made such delicious noises; she intended to savour them all.

As she slowly felt her body reach a state of near nirvana, the Terezi Pyrope lurking in the back of her conscious snapped back to reality. Part of her was shocked that their little roleplay had lead to such a scenario. Only a few days ago had she been wandering the caves her feline companion resided in, when she came upon the catgirl's sacred shipping wall. Before Nepeta had time to cover it up as she normally did, she had smelled what appeared to be her own Teal mixing with Vriska's blueberry scent, topped off with an unmistakable mark of kismesistude. Surprisingly, Nepeta had reacted with enthusiasm, insisting that the pairing was blatantly obvious. Terezi had responded with nothing more than a scoff, yet her face lit up with a bright blush, merely enforcing the Leo's theory. Of course she had considered such relations before...yet allowing things to escalate like this so quickly was not something she had ever anticipated. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she took a deep breath. Vriska's continuous attention to their horns made it incredibly difficult to clearly, but she managed the one question that had been forming the moment their lips touched. "D-did you come here intending to do this?"  
It had been hard enough to maintain character as it was, with the part that was Vriska Serket having absolutely no idea what was going on, possibly freaking out kind of a lot that things had gone this far this fast, and yet... not minding it. Now, with Terezi so very obviously Terezi atop her, it was practically impossible, and the facade of her ancestor broke at last. "I c-can't say I did," she gasped out, hating herself for that show of weakness, that little goddamned stutter. No. She wasn't letting this affect her at all; she was perfectly fine, and oh, the stars were so pretty when they weren't actually there... Vriska slammed their horns together one last time, shrieking as she finally managed to reach the edge of that precarious cliff and hurl herself over the edge into blissful oblivion. "But I can't say I miiiiiiiind..."

Vriska's shriek of ecstasy was soon accompanied by one from The Libra as their horns aggressively connected. Everything that had been mounting between them, the biting kisses, sensual bickering, finally reached its peak. Now Terezi swore her sight had returned for a moment, and she was looking at that blinding sun once more. Riding the crest of pleasure to the end, she finished with a low moan, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. "L-let's get one thing straight here." She growled, trying to regain her breath. Weakly struggling to remain atop the arachnid girl, she roughly entangled her fingers in that black mane of hair, pulling their faces close again. "Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. I hate you with such an unfathomable passion, it could sink hundreds of your goddamned pirate ships. You are a horrible, manipulative criminal. One who left me hanging at the gallows." Before Mindfang could pull back, their lips crashed together once more, with Redglare angrily sinking her teeth into the accused's sensitive lower lip, using enough force to draw blood. Pulling back with a sigh, her expression softened, and she removed her glasses. With all of the previous hostility gone, she spoke once more in a much sweeter tone. "And Vriska Serket. You are also a manipulative bitch." She leaned down ever so slightly, letting her hand tenderly slide downwards until it was cupping her former-sister's flushed cheek. Terezi let their lips brush ever so slightly, as if apologizing for the previous assault. "And I love you in the most fucked up way possible."

She laughed, long and low and dangerous, before wrapping a tight arm around her sister's waist to pull her just as close as possible and returning the sentiment in kind. "Darling Neophyte Redglare," Mindfang purred in a voice as sweet as a poison apple, "you're a hypocritical, justice-obsessed bitch of empty words and emptier threats with a love of victory outweighing your common- or fashion- sense. You've killed as many if not more trolls than I have, sometimes for the pettiest of reasons, and still remain smug in your allegedly superior ways. I hate you with such force it could launch those thousand ships, and while there are many who could be a rival..." She smirked, and slammed thief mouths together once again in a bruising assault. "You're the only one worthy of being my kismesis." It was no trouble a all for her to nuzzle into Terezi's neck and trail soft kisses up her jaw, nor for Vriska to admit, "You broke my heart with a cane to the chest, and given the opportunity I'd break your neck and crush your spine and blind you over and over again. I love you that much, dear sister mine."


End file.
